All I Wanted
by JamieHerondaleDaughterofHypnos
Summary: Jason and Piper have been dating for a year now. Reyna's the friend in between who always listens to their complaints and is there for both of them. The problem? All she really wants is Jason, but people don't always get what they want. Contains Jasper, but not for Jasper fans, Jeyna, and Liper. AU One-shot


**HI! So I was listening to this song that I love and thinking about Jeyna and the whole idea for this story just hit me and I had to write it. This story contains Jeyna, Jasper, and Liper. So here it is. I really hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PJO or HoO series. Rick Riordan does. Nor do I own All I Wanted. The song is owned by the amazing band Paramore.**

**All I wanted**

**Reyna**

_Two years ago:_

_ "Can you believe it Reyna?" Jason asked me as we looked at the giant school in front of us. "Because I can't. We've spent all of high school saying how we couldn't wait to get out and here we are. Freshmen in college!"_

_ "It's pretty hard to believe." I agreed. _

_ He sighed. "Too bad we only have one class together."_

_ I slapped his arm. "Try not to put a damper on the day Jay. We're supposed to be excited. We're going into careers that have nothing to do with each other, so be happy we even have that one class. Besides we also have lunch together."_

_ "Very true." He grinned at me. "Ready to go in?"_

_ I loved that grin. It made me ready for everything. I smiled back. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_ We went inside. "What directions your first class?" he asked me._

_ "That way." I said, pointing to my left._

_ "Want me to walk you there?"_

_ I frowned. "Where's your first class?"_

_ "That way." He said, pointing to his right._

_ That seemed a little weird for me. That's the type of thing you do for your girlfriend, not your best friend. I mean I wish I was his girlfriend. I like him like that, but I'm pretty positive he doesn't feel the same way. Jason's never been afraid to ask out the girls he likes. If he liked me he would have asked me out already. "You don't have to. It's out of your way."_

_ He shrugged. "I don't mind."_

_ I sighed. "Fine. Do what you want."_

_ He grinned. "Great."_

_ Jason walked down the hall with me until I stopped at a door and said, "This is it."_

_ "Awesome. See you at lunch Reyna." Then with a grin, he turned and walked the way we had come. I watched his retreating back until it disappeared around the corner, then I headed into the class room._

_ I found a seat farther in the back. I have good eye sight and I don't get along with people all that easily so it seemed right for me. Class started and the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Good. Then he told us to take out our notes as we'd be writing a lot of notes in this class._

_ About half way through the note taking I heard "Ugh. My hand is killing me!" It was said quietly so that Mr. Good wouldn't hear, but I jumped because I hadn't even noticed the girl three seats down from me. I looked at her. She had choppy brown hair and these really pretty eyes. I couldn't decide what color they were. She must have seen me looking at her from the corner of her eye because she looked up and said "Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb your note taking. I should have thought that in my head."_

_ I blinked a few times before realizing she was talking to me, which doesn't make sense. Who else would she have been talking to? We're the only two up here! "No, it's fine. I just hadn't realized you were there so it caught me off guard when you said something."_

_ "You didn't notice I was here? I sat down after you."_

_ "Yeah, but I'm known for kind of spacing out a lot." Jason said I do that a lot. I'll be sitting there and then he'll be talking to me and I'll just stare off into space. I never even notice when it happens._

_ "You too?" She asked. "I do that all the time. It's good to know I'm not the only one. My names Piper by the way. Piper McLean."_

_ "Reyna St. Clair." I told her, and then went back to my notes. She did the same._

_A Year and a half ago:_

_ "Hey Reyna?" Jason asked me when we were at my house doing homework one night._

_ "Yeah Jay?"_

_ "I was thinking about some of my new friends from college this year and I realized you've never met Leo."_

_ "That kid you always talk about?"_

_ "That's him. He's my best guy friend. It seems weird that my best girl friend hasn't met him."_

_ I shrugged. "You haven't met Piper and she's my best girl friend." _

_ "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"_

_ "No. Should it?"_

_ "I guess not. But you're my best friend. I feel like you should meet him."_

_ I raised my eyebrow at him. "What are you suggesting?"_

_ "The four of us should meet up sometimes. It would be fun!"_

_ I tapped my pencil on my lips, thinking. This Leo guy Jason talks about sounds kind of weird, but if Jason likes him then he can't be all that bad. And I don't think Piper would mind meeting them._

_ "Sure. Why not?"_

_ "Exactly! Why not?" he grins._

_ I slap his hand. "Shut it and get back to your homework you dork."_

_ "Dork?" he asked, faking an offended expression. Then he grins again. "You know you love me."_

_ My heart aches at his words. I do love him. Just not the way he's suggesting right now. I roll my eyes at him and start back on my homework._

_ The next day Jason texted me and told me and Piper to meet him and Leo at the mall in about twenty minutes. I texted Piper to tell her the plans and then got ready. We got to the mall about five minutes early and then walked to the food court, where we were supposed to meet them._

_ "Reyna!" I heard Jason call. "Over here!" I looked over to where I had heard the voice and saw Jason standing up and waving at us. I waved back to acknowledge that I had seen him, and then went over to them. He was sitting in the both side of the table next to a boy with dark curly hair that looked like a Latino elf._

_ "About time you got here." Jason said. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "We're maybe a minute late."_

_ "Exactly. The Reyna I know is always five minutes early."_

_ I laughed. "Sorry for breaking tradition."_

_ "You're forgiven." He winked at me. _

_ "Piper," I said, turning to her, "This is my friend Jason Grace."_

_ "Hi Jason. Nice to meet you. I'm Piper McLean." Piper said._

_ "Nice to meet you too Piper. This," He said, pointing to the boy next to him, "is Leo Valdez. Leo, that's Reyna St. Clair."_

_ "Nice to meet the lovely ladies." Leo said, winking at us. I get it. He's one of those guys. One of those guys that chase the girls but rarely get them._

_ "So who wants to eat?" Jason asked, clapping his hands together. "It's on me."_

_ "Well then I guess I'll get one of everything." I said, smirking at him._

_ He stuck his tongue out at me in a childish way before going up to get the food. Then he came back, realizing that he hadn't actually got anyone's order yet. Oh Jason._

_ After he came back with the food, we all sat around, ate, talked, and had a great time. Although I couldn't help but notice the way Jason looked at Piper. And the way she looked back._

_A year ago:_

_ It was about 7 pm when Leo called. "Hey Reyna?" he asked when I picked up._

_ "Yeah Leo?"_

_ "I'm totally lost on the homework."_

_ "I don't have any classes with you Leo. How am I supposed to help you with your homework?"_

_ "You can't, but Jason can."_

_ "Then call Jason."_

_ "I tried. His phone's off."_

_ "Then drive over to his house."_

_ "My car broke down."_

_ "Aren't you super good at fixing things?"_

_ "Yeah, but it's getting too dark and by the time I'd be done it would be too late to go over. The homework's due tomorrow!"_

_ I sighed. "So you want me to drive you over?"_

_ "That would be great."_

_ I sighed again. I had a lot of homework to do myself. I didn't really have time to drive Leo. Then again I had left my favorite sweatshirt at Jason's apartment and really needed to pick it up. "Fine, but Jason can drive you home."_

_ "Deal." He said, than hung up really fast. He was probably worried I would change my mind. _

_I grabbed my keys then went outside to get in the car. I drove over to Leo's apartment and texted to him that I was outside. He came out five minutes later. _

"_Thanks again Reyna." He said._

"_This is your first time saying thanks." I reminded him._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow. I feel stupid."_

_I just smirked at him. We pulled up to Jason's apartment and went up to his floor. Then we rang the doorbell and waited. And waited. And waited some more._

"_Do you think he's here?" Leo finally asked._

"_I don't know where else he would be." I said, digging through my bag._

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_My key to his apartment."_

_Leo raised his eyebrow at me. "You have a key to his apartment?"_

"_It's for nothing your perverted mind is thinking of Valdez. He just gave me a spare key so I could take care of his hamster while he was on vacation last summer. He said I could keep it for emergencies."_

"_Jason has a hamster?"_

"_Named Mr. Gibbles." I informed him, finally finding the key._

"_Jason Grace has a hamster that I've never heard of named Mr. Gibbles?"_

"_Yup, but don't tell him I told you. I think he was trying to keep it a secret from you." I opened the door._

"_Jason?" Leo called. No response. "Where do you think he is?"_

"_He probably fell asleep."_

"_Should we wake him up?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_I'm going to go wake him up." Leo told me, walking towards Jason's closed bedroom door. I followed him over._

"_Hey Jason," Leo said, opening the door. "Are you- HOLY CRAP!" Then he slapped his hand over his eyes._

_I looked into the room and saw the last thing I expected to see, which is silly since all they do is stare at each other. Jason was sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed with Piper in his lap and they looked like they had just been making out._

"_Geez Leo!" Jason said. "You make it seem like we were doing it or something!" Piper was blushing red in his lap._

"_Sorry." He said, taking his hand away from his eyes. "I was just expecting you to be sleeping, not making out with Pipes." Piper blushed redder and had the decency to get off Jason's lap. "But honestly?" Leo continued, smiling now. "It's about time. With the way you two stare at each other I was wondering when you would hook up. How long has this been going on for?"_

_Jason and Piper both looked relieved. "Just tonight, but thanks Leo." Then Jason looked at me, trying to figure out what my reaction was. I guess he realized that me catching him, my best guy friend, making out with my best girl friend wasn't our best moment as friends. Piper wouldn't even meet my eyes. Obviously it hadn't been Leo they were worried about._

_I wanted to cry. Right then and there. I wanted to ask Jason how he could do this to me after all we had been through. I wanted to ask him how he hadn't noticed how much I love him. I wanted to ask Piper how she could just make out with my best friend and not even have the courage to look me in the eye. It was all I wanted. All I wanted was Jason. But people don't always get what they want. So instead I smiled and said "Congrats."_

Now:

"Hi Reyna." Piper said, smiling at me.

"Oh Pipes, hi. I didn't see you there." I told her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Isn't that how we met? You spacing out?"

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I guess that was how we met."

"Geez I can't believe it's already been two years. We're juniors in college Reyna!"

"It really doesn't seem possible, does it?" asked Jason who had just come up behind us. He leaned over and kissed Piper on the lips. It amazes me how they can do this. They act all lovey dovey in school but then I get texts from both of them every night talking about another fight they'd had. Sometimes one of them will even come over to my house at unspeakable times in the night and just rant. I let them. There's no better therapy for some people. It works pretty well for both of them. Then we usually do something they enjoy afterwards. I'm amazed they haven't come over at the same time not realizing the other will be there. Now that would be awkward. It sucks being the middle friend. I don't want to pick sides. They also fight over the stupidest stuff. I don't know how they've lasted a year.

I would never admit this of course, but I like it more when Jason comes over. No matter how hard I try to get rid of this crush I have on him, I just can't get it to go away. And ever since he started dating Piper, we never get to hang out. So even though he's usually pretty stressed in the beginning, with a good cup of hot chocolate and some ranting on his part, we can have a pretty good time. Even if it is at three in the morning.

"It might not seem possible for you Jason, but I expected to get here." Leo said as he came walking up. "I mean, look at me. How could I not?" he asked, winking at me and putting his arm around me. He's been hitting on me a lot lately. I don't think he actually likes me that way but, I think he does it to make it less awkward when Piper and Jason are flirting. Jason always gives him weird looks but never says anything.

I shrug his arm off and glare at him. "Come on Piper. We need to get to class."

As we were walking to class Piper asked me "Why does he always do that?"

"Why does who always do what?"

"Leo. He always hits on you, but doesn't really seem to like you like that."

"I don't know. Why does Leo do anything he does?"

"Yeah, I guess." She was frowning now, but let the subject drop.

"Hey, are you coming tomorrow night?" I asked her as we sat down at our desks.

"What's tomorrow?"

"My band and I have that gig. Remember? You said you would come since you missed the last one."

"Oh yeah. I'm coming. I have it written on my calendar at home. Who's in your band again?"

"Frank, Hazel, Gwen, and Dakota."

"Have I met them?"

"Yeah, but you didn't talk for long."

"Hey Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Leo?"

This question caught me by surprise. I was pretty positive it was obvious I don't like Leo like that. Never had, never will. So why was she asking? "Not like that. Why?"

"No reason." Then she started taking notes. Making it clear she wanted to stop the conversation.

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the door. I groaned and then looked at the clock. 3 am. Why am I not surprised? I was in my pajamas but I don't think either of them care, so why should I?

I open the door and Jason comes charging in. "Ugh!" he says, running his hands through his short cropped blond hair.

I'm already heading into the kitchen to get the hot chocolate ready. "What happened this time?" I asked.

He slumped down on a seat at the kitchen table. "That's what I'm wondering! I don't even know this time! We were making out and then she started freaking out about something in school and I tried to be calm her down and help her through it and then she started talking about some girl named Drew and then about how she'd been eating some granola bars that were making her gain weight! Then I was trying to tell her how she's not fat and then she started freaking out about how close you and Leo seem to be getting!" The last part surprised me but I decided that could wait when Jason paused.

"What did you say to her after that?"

"I told her to stop pmsing and she slapped me and left."

I looked at him.

"What? That's how Thalia acts when it's her time of the month."

I started to laugh. Call me crazy, but I did. It was funny to me. Out of all the things to say to your girlfriend he brings up her time of the month.

"What?" he asks again.

"Out of all the things you could have said." I laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"I have no idea." I said straightening up. He grins at me. "Don't give me that look. Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." He said, drinking some hot chocolate. "Hey you have a gig tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." I said, drinking some of my own hot chocolate.

"I'm invited right?"

"Of course you're invited. You're always invited. You know that."

"I do. I just wanted to make sure some things never change." I looked at him. He just gave me a small smile and finished his hot chocolate. Then he said, "I better get going home. It's already almost four."

"Okay."

He came over and hugged me. "Good night Reyna."

I hugged him back. My face went into his shoulder. When had he gotten so much taller? "Night Jason."

He smiled at me again and closed the door softly behind him. I went up to it and locked it. Then I went back to bed.

We were almost on our last song. Where was he? The one thing that had stayed the same with Jason even after he had begun dating Piper was that he never missed a gig. Piper wasn't here either. Where were they?

Then I saw them come in. Relief surged through me. They sat at a booth in the back, but Jason caught my eyes and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't care that he was late. All that mattered was that he showed up. And just in time for the last song. I had made this song for him. It would be pretty depressing if he didn't show up for it.

"Hey everyone." I said, addressing the crowd. "So thanks for coming out tonight. I hope you liked the show. I have one more song for the night. It's called All I Wanted. Enjoy."

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

I focused on his electric blue eyes while I sang. They filled me with joy and hope.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_Wake up early to black and white reruns_

_That escape from my mouth, oh_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

I probably should have worried that people would realize I was singing about him. That Piper would realize I was singing about him, but to me it was like it was just the two of us in the room.

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to relive the start_

_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_At all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you_

And I knew at that exact moment that was the truth. All I really wanted was Jason Grace. I wanted him so bad that I was willing to listen to his girlfriend problems at three in the morning,

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

The song ended and everyone stood up and cheered, but I still only had eyes for Jason. He was also standing up and cheering. He was smiling like crazy and giving me the thumbs up and I can't remember a time I've been happier.

"So what happened last night?" I asked Jason the next day.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You came in really late."

He sighed. "I know. I feel really bad about it. I was super tired after the night before and I feel asleep doing my homework and then Piper came over and found me sleeping. I freaked because I thought it was over. I got there as fast as I could, but there was only one song left."

"Jay calm down. I'm not mad. I was just curious. You showed up and that's all that really matters to me."

"Really? That's good. I was worried you'd be mad."

"I'm fine. Now shouldn't we go to class before we're late?"

"Oh. Right. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you probably will."

He smiled at me and then walked away.

I woke up to another night of pounding on my door. It was more frantic then usual though. I looked at the clock. Almost midnight. That was pretty early. Jason and Piper don't usually start fighting until about 1:00.

I went to the door and opened it. Jason was standing in the doorway soaking wet, most likely because it was raining outside.

"Can I come in?" He practically whispered it. This was weird. He never asks.

"Always." I told him. We walked into the kitchen and he sat down in his normal seat and put his head in his hands. I started to make the hot chocolate and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. I put the towel over his shoulders and pushed the hot chocolate in his direction. He didn't move. "Jason?" I asked quietly. He finally looked up. "What happened?"

"I should have seen it coming. I mean she's been ditching me to hang with him and always staring at him and freaking out whenever he hits on you."

"Wait, are we talking about Piper and Leo?"

"No, I'm talking about Gwen and Dakota. Of course I'm talking about Leo and Piper!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Piper always comes over to my house at eleven. So when she didn't show up I got a little worried you know? I tried to call her, but her phone was off. So I decided to go to her apartment. The door was open already so I let myself in and she was sitting on the couch making out with Leo!"

Oh gosh.

"I mean Piper and I haven't been doing very well lately and I'm not going to lie when I tell you that I might have developed feelings for someone else, but that doesn't mean I would go and cheat on her! I don't know what to do! I just freaked and came here." Then he looked at me with a pleading look.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure why they would do this to him. I'm not surprised they hooked up, but I'm not sure why they would go behind his back either. And who was this other person he had developed feelings for? "I honestly don't know what to say Jason. You should probably talk to them tomorrow, but otherwise I don't know."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't think you would. I just had to come. Now I should really go to sleep and think about it more tomorrow. Night Reyna."

"Jason-"I started to say but he had already left. I think he thought he was bothering me, but this is important. I didn't mind.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Piper in the doorway.

"Piper! What have you done?"

"I'll tell you the details later. Is Jason here?"

"No, but he came by earlier. He's really upset."

"Did anything happen when he was here?"

"He just told me the issue and left."

"Ugh. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"What are you-"

"Details later Reyna. I Promise."

Then she ran off. I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life.

**Jason**

I got back to my apartment and lay down on my couch. There was this voice inside me telling me that I shouldn't be angry. That if I really admitted it to myself, I would realize that I've known for a while that Leo and Piper like each other. That I should be happy because I've been trying to think of a nice way to dump Piper for a while and it means Leo will stop hitting on Reyna. If I really admit it to myself, I'm in love with Reyna. I think somewhere deep down I always have been. I'm just positive she doesn't feel the same. So what's the point in ruining an amazing friendship?

Then I heard a knocking on my door. "Jason!" Piper shouted.

I figured she would show up. I had just been hoping she wouldn't. "Go away Piper. I don't want to talk right now."

"Come on Jason," I heard Leo say, "Open up."

I didn't say anything. I was hoping if I was quiet they would get the hint and leave.

"Jason Grace, I have a key to this door. If you don't open up I'll come in myself." Piper told me.

"Why does everyone have a key to Jason's door besides me?" Leo asked. Then I heard an "Ow" indicating that Piper had hit him.

I didn't really want them charging in here on their own so I went to open the door. They both walked in and sat on the couch. I took a chair and turned it towards them and sat on it.

We all just sat there awkwardly. I wanted to shout at them, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Finally Piper said, "Why didn't you kiss her Jason?"

What was she talking about? I thought they were here to talk about the fact that Piper was cheating on me. "Excuse me?"

"Reyna. Why didn't you kiss her?"

Reyna? "When?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "When you went to her house right now."

"Why would I? I don't cheat like you."

Leo looked at Piper. "Plan two equals fail."

"What's plan two?" I asked

Leo looked at Piper again. She shrugged. "We were planning on telling him anyway. Maybe the best way to get them together is to just tell him straight forward."

Leo nodded his head and then looked at me. "Operation Get Jason and Reyna Together: take 2. Plan? Have Piper cheat on Jason with me so he gets mad, goes to Reyna's house, realizes his feeling and kisses her. We planned the whole thing. We guessed you'd come looking for Piper at her apartment and decided to kiss so you'd catch us and get mad, then go to Reyna's." He told me. His face was dead serious.

"So you two don't actually like each other?"

"No, we do. That's why it was a pretty easy plan. Although we felt bad." Leo said, giving me an apologetic look.

"Why would you want to get Reyna and me together?"

Piper stared at me like I was stupid. "Because it's so obvious you like each other!"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I like Reyna, but she doesn't like me."

"Of course she likes you Jason! That song she sang last night? That was so obviously written for you!"

"It wasn't. I think you're reading into these things too much Pipes. Maybe you should-"

But I was interrupted when she slapped me right across the face. "What was that for?" I yelled.

"Get your head out of the clouds Jason Grace! She was staring at you the whole time. She's always giving you this look that only you don't seem to notice. It just screams kiss me!"

"If she really likes me then why was she okay with us dating?" I asked, getting frustrated now.

"Because she loves you enough that she's okay with you being with someone else if that's what makes you happy!"

I was at a loss for words. I sat down on the chair again, not even remembering when I stood up, and put my head in my hands. It does all fit. I just don't know how I could have missed it. "What do I do?"

"How about you go talk to her?" Piper suggested, her voice softer now.

"I'm horrible at talking. You know that Pipes."

"Then how about you just kiss her?" Leo said. We both looked at him. "I know it might not seem like the best plan in the world, but it's worth a shot and there are no words involved."

I stood up. "Okay."

"Okay?" Leo asked.

"Okay." I repeated, than ran to the door. I stopped before leaving and then turned around to look at them. They were both smiling and holding hands. They make a better couple then Piper and I ever did. "You said this was plan two? What was plan one?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "The plan Leo decided not to tell me about."

"I said I was sorry!" Leo protested.

"Remember how Leo kept hitting on Reyna?" Piper asked me. I nodded. "The plan was to get you jealous and have you realize your feelings that way. But he didn't tell me so I was pretty pissed."

"Then what about-"

"Jason?" Piper interrupted again. "Stop stalling and go."

"Right. Sorry." I said, than ran out the door to get to my car.

**Reyna**

I was sitting on the couch with no word from Jason, Piper, or Leo and it was driving me crazy. They were always texting me everything that happened to them and the one time that I really wanted the information, I don't get a thing. Life is so messed up that way.

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a knocking on the door that made me jump. I went to the door and opened it. Jason was in the doorway smiling at me with this crazy grin. It was completely opposite from what his expression was the last time I had seen him an hour and a half ago and I didn't know what to say.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered.

He came in and grabbed my hand and walked me over to the couch and sat me down on it. Then he just stared at me for a few minutes.

"Jason" I started. "What-" but I was interrupted by the feeling of his lips on mine. He was kissing me. Jason Grace, the boy I've been crushing on since the first grade was kissing me and I wasn't kissing back. Why wasn't I kissing back?

He pulled back and looked at me. "Reyna? Say something." He told me.

"I don't want to be Piper's replacement." I told him and it was true. I didn't want him to be kissing me just because Piper had cheated on him with Leo.

He smiled a shy smile and said "You're not. If anything Piper was your replacement because I was too insanely nervous to ask out my best friend."

"Why?" I whispered.

"You're my best friend," he repeated. "I didn't want to mess up our whole friendship if you said no. I didn't want to lose you."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Piper and Leo's silly plans." I gave him a confused look so he continued with, "They had planned for me to catch them making out in hope that I would come over here and kiss you." I was silent for a while. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to look at his. "Reyna? What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to decide whether I should beat them or thank them." I told him.

He laughed that beautiful laugh that I love. Then said, "Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

He didn't respond, just connected his lips with mine. This time I kissed back and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Reyna?" he asked against my lips. "I love you."

I smiled. The words sounded so perfect coming from his lips. "I love you too." I told him and then kissed him again.

All I wanted was Jason. People don't always get what they want, but every once in a while they do. I guess this is one of those times.

**And it's done! This story took me forever but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I though Jason seemed a little OOC at times and I'm sorry if you felt that way too, but I liked his character. If you haven't heard the song All I Wanted by Paramore you should check it out. Go to YouTube and look it up or something. It's a really good song by a really good band. Does Reyna have a last name? I just made one up because I wasn't sure. Please review! They mean so much to me. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos **


End file.
